NCIS:Bleachified
by GetsugaTenshou1315
Summary: Basically a bleach version of ncis. Ichigo is gibbs. hehehe. *smiles evilly* Hell will start between the characters... and what the heck is Ichigo doing? How did he even survive what he did? Is his old goat-face of a dad going to be alright? Maybe...
1. Murder

**Yo back with a new story. So yah. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Blood. So much blood. Everywhere. Why? Why did this have to happen? Kuchiki Byakuya was dead. No. Murdered.

**Chapter One: Murder By GetsugaTenshou1315**

"Oi! Chad, Renji, Ishida! Get your asses over here! Damn it we have a dead body people! Get a move on!" Kurosaki Ichigo, team leader of Ishida Uryu, Chad, and Abarai Renji.

"Ichigo do you know who the victim is?" Renji asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Renji?! Gee I guess it's just a thing I know without even looking at the god damn body." Ichigo exclaimed while grabbing his ngear and stalking away.

"Let's go Abarai." Ishida exclaimed as he nodded to Chad before walking after Ichigo.

"What? Wait as moment! Come on! Ah, whatever." Renji grumbled to himself as he followed after his team mates through the elevator.

* * *

"So Ulquiorra, time of death?" Ichigo asked carefully while examining his team, making sure they weren't chatting. After all, they did have the tendency to that everywhere they go.

"Inoue?" Ulquiorra signaled to Inoue without looking up from his work.

"Well I guess around 1 a.m. because the body temperature loses most of it's heat when it is drenched in water , in wet clothes, and is on concrete at 5 a.m.m in the morning." Inoue claimed full of confidence._ For once at least this was an improvement thought from before. She used to stutter a lot._ Ichigo thought.

"Kurosaki. Look." Ishida plainly commented as he lifted up the victim's left hand to show Ichigo what he saw. "There is some unidentified substance under his fingernails. Here is the ID. Names Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki Clan, or shall I say, former head anyway. A deceased wife. Wife has a younger sister and when she died, Byakuya made the sister of his wife his adopted sister." Ichigo nodded and wrote it down. Then he looked up at Byakuya's body.

"Where's the sister?"

"On her way now." Chad who was a good friend of Ichigo's and was always quiet said. He did occasionally talk, but only when it is really important. Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement. "Good." Ichigo grunted before turning to his other subordinate.

"Ichigo, nothing seems stolen. Watch, wallet, and everything is still her. " Renji stated after taking a few pictures from the crime scene.

"Got it." Ichigo yelled behind his back as he jogged away towards the police tape at the end of the area.

"Ah, Rukia, I'm just going to call you that if you don't mind. I'll make this plain and simple. Your brother was murdered. Now where were you at 1 in the morning?" Ichigo questioned with his orange hair blowing wildly in the sky.

"At home. Asleep. You see, I was waiting for my brother to come home and I fell asleep because he was coming from a flight at 1 a.m." Kuchiki Rukia answered, looking flustered and worried.

"Well will you please come to the NCIS headquarters with me Rukia?"

"Uh... I guess." Rukia stuttered her answer.

"Renji, Ishida, stay here. Ulquiorra, Inoue, continue with the examination. Chad, come with me and Rukia to the headquarters." Ichigo ordered before turning around and tossed over his shoulder a "thanks" to the remaining team members, and a "come in my car" to Rukia. He climbed into his black Ford and started the engine. Rukia followed next to him. Grimly putting on her seat belt. IChigo glanced over at Rukia.

"Um... Sorry but your too midget-like to sit in the front."

"What!" That's when Rukia exploded. "How can you say that! I am an adult! How can you talk to me like that when you bleach your own hair?!"

"I did not! This is a natural hair color damn it! Well you are too short, so you need to sit in the back." Ichigo tried to reason with her, but the midget wasn't listening ti him at all. Chad appeared and decided to compromise. Rukia could sit int the front only if she sat on a booster seat. Although Rukia was of course pissed off, she agreed cause she could still sit in the front.

"Now that that's settled, come on. We need to get to headquarters. Chad anything from Ulquiorra?" Ichigo looked into the rear view mirror to see Chad holding up his phone for Ichigo to read. Ichigo held up his hand and was handed the Samsung Galaxy 3. Ichigo glanced up from the phone with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it something new?" Rukia asked timidly.

"Yeah. We got a lead." Ichigo claimed. "We got a murder weapon and fingerprints. Hopefully this will lead somewhere. Let's go."

* * *

**So what did you think? No flames! **

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


	2. Discovery

**New chapter.**__**Yay! May not update My Life in a while. Any suggestions for it? Just pm me.**

* * *

_Last time on NCIS: Bleach..._

_Kuchiki Byakuya is murdered. Ichigo and Chad bring Rukia to NCIS HQ before finding that they have a lead._

**Chapter Two: Discovery**** By GetsugaTenshou1315**

"So what do you have for me Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked as he came in with a bottle of Caff-Pow for her.

"Well you know how you found finger-prints right?"

"Yeah."

"Well apparently they match Kurosutchi Mayuri. The only problem is that our victim was shot to death at a point-blank range with a 9mm pistol. Kurosutchi Mayuri doesn't have any record for tickets at all. No jail time or anything at all. Well except for the fact that everyone thinks he is a mad scientist. Emphasis on the "mad" part." Tatsuki answered Ichigo.

"Got it. Do a search on phone calls and emails. Nice work Tatsuki." Ichigo told her as he walked away to the autopsy room again with Ulquiorra and his assistant Inoue Orihime.

"What do you got Ulquiorra." Ichigo claimed as he came through the automatic doors.

"Inoue." Was all the doctor said.

"Hai! Ah... Kurosaki-kun, our man was brutally stabbed twelve times. Five out twelve times the wound would be able to kill the average person. The other wounds would have bled enough to kill a person. There was no sign of struggling. The gravel under the victim's body wasn't gravel at all. IOt was actually dirt from Europe's United Kingdom. London to be exact." Inoue claimed as she read off from the clip-board that she had.

"Good-" Ring, ring. Ichigo was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Yeah got it." Ichigo flicked his phone shut and walked away without another word. Inoue and Ulquiorra looked at each other and shrugged.

"So what do you have for me Renji?"

"Well between Kurosutchi Mayuri and Kuchiki Byakuya, they both were part of an organization called, Soul Society. The two seemed to be fighting every day. Threats, voice mails, emails, phone calls, everything you could think of." Renji replied with ease. Ichigo nodded towards Ishida.

"I was able to find some information about Soul Society between our victim and suspect. Soul Society is has bases all around the world. They have meetings every Thursday to Saturday in London, Britain. It fits what Kuchiki Rukia-san said. They go back to their homes on Saturday morning, 1 a.m. It's that exact time every time, Kurosaki." Ishida explained.

"Ichigo." Chad's quiet voice was heard by everyone in the office. Ichigo nodded for him to continue.

"Look." Ichigo walked up to the T.V. screen while Chad pressed the clicker. A screen with a record of all of Kurosutchi Mayuri's phone numbers appeared. Chad motioned towards one phone number. Gesturing that is was dialed mltiple times.

"Good, figure out who's phone number that is." Ichigo stalked away. Picking up his keys in the process. He climbed into the black Ford, started the engine, and drove away.

"Where's he going?" Renji asked looking at Chad and Ishida for answers. Both men shrugged before turning back to their work.

"What?" Renji was utterly confused.

"Forget it." Both Chad and Ishida stated. Meanwhile, Ichigo was climbing a large mountain to the top of Washington D.C. On the top was a graveyard. A few houses were nearby. Ichigo headed for the house on Karakura Street. Ichigo parked outside, glancing up at the house. Allowing memories to float into his mind. Ignoring them, Ichigo pulled out a key and walked into the house.

"ICHIGO!" An old man with a goatee appeared and was enjoying a nice "what the hell goat-face" before being carried, by Ichigo, up the flight of stairs and was tossed out the second floor window. "Noooo!"

Ichigo turned around, wiped his hands, and opened the door to the hallway.

"Ichi-nee!" Two beautiful, young, tall women jumped out of nowhere and squeezed the daylights out of Ichigo.

"Yuzu! Karin! Are you two back from college to visit that old goat-face?" Ichigo pointed to the man standing behind him.

"Ichi-nee, Karin-chan said to visit dad to make sure he was okay." Yuze explained, "You know how his mind is." She added that part with a whisper. Ichigo nodded back in response.

"So why did you come back?" Karin blandly questioned Ichigo.

"To make sure all of you were alright. There's a murderer on the loose and I can't relax until i know you are safe." Ichigo answered before giving one last elbow to the stomach of the old man before leaving. Relieved of his fear.

He drove back to HQ ready for new info.

"Ishida what do you have?"

"Kurosaki. It's your dad's phone number." Ishida answered quietly.

"Okay. Get that damn bastar- Wait a moment!" The words sunk in. "What?!"


	3. What?

**So um.. back i guess. sry for not updating a lot. i am going to hold on a little for My Life. again sry!**

* * *

_Last time on NCIS: Bleachified_

_ "Kurosaki. The phone number is your dad's." Ishida answered quietly._

**Chapter Three: What?! by GetsugaTenshou1315**

"What did you say?" Ichigo was questioning Ishida again. After all, he was confused with the fact that his own father's phone number was on the goddamn suspect's frequent callers.

"I said, Kurosaki, your dad's phone number is on the suspects frequent callers list." Ishida repeated himself slowly, although he did seem a little pissed.

"Alright." Ichigo closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead, and scowled his "annoyed" scowl. "get him in." Ichigo turned away and flopped on to his chair, head in his hands. Chad and Renji stood up silently and walked over to the elevator, gear in hand.

"Kurosaki." Ishida said.

"Yeah." Ichigo turned to look at Ishida with a questioning glance.

"You just visited your dad, didn't you? Was he... You know... Still crazy?" Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. He then stood up and slowly thought over his options. He could either tell his sisters about the case and possibly endanger them, or, he could tell them that he's just making sure dad was sane, and in the right mind, while keeping them safe at the same time.

"Alright. Ishida don't say a word about the case. Oh and call Renji and Chad about that. No one tells my family anything got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it Kurosaki." Ishida sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the talk with Renji. Well then again, Ichigo is the protective type. Oh well.

"Hello?"

"Renji! Kurosaki said not to tell his family about the case. Just make something up or something like that for taking the father." Ishida explained.

"Oops. Too late. I already told them. Sorry." Renji replied.

"Your telling Kurosaki. I am not taking no as an answer." Renji grunted a "yes" before sighing and hanging up. As if on que, Ichigo's phone rang.

"What."

"My room now." Tatsuki firmly answered Ichigo. A grunt, and he was on his way.

"What do you have for me Tatsuki?"

"Well besides your dad's phone number found on the suspects phone, there was also another number that was just as frequently called as your dad's. His name is Urahara Kisuke." Tatsuki explained, her fingers flying across the keyboard with practiced ease.

"Wait, I know that name." Tatsuki gave him a shocked frown. He ignored it. "If I remember correctly, that old fart used to take me to some shop called Urahara's store. That's where goat-face met Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yourichi. I think the shop it still around. Tatsuki search it up, Soul Avenue, 15B."

Tatsuki's fingers flew across the keyboard, clicked the mouse a few times and brought up a picture of the store from Ichigo's past. Tatsuki glanced at Ichigo for a correction.

"That's the one. Search up who still owns the store. Get and ID, fingerprints, everything you can find. We need that information now!" Ichigo became agitated as he thought back to the past where his dad would bring him to that shop.

_Flashback_

_"Ichigo, my boy. This is Urahara Kisuke. This is Shihouin Yourichi." The old man pointed to a woman who had dark skin, cat-like yellow eyes, and dark silky hair. The man on the other hand, was wearing a striped green and white hat, traditional clothing, and he was holding a white fan. He was wearing sandals. Two other kids were there as well. The boy was named Jinta who hated working and had red hair. The girl was called Ururu, and she was quiet and shy, but very efficient._

_"Goat-face, why did you bring me here?"_

_"Oh nothing, I just needed to get something from Urahara-san here. Nothing else." The old man added quickly, before Ichigo could ask him about it. _

_Ichigo suspiciously glanced at the goat-face before shrugging and deciding it was nothing. Unfortunately for him, it was something._

_Flashback End_

"That's it! Tatsuki get a search on what things were bought at the store, and what the shop bought." As Tatsuki typed away, her eyes darted back and forth across the screen._  
_

Ichigo watched her for a moment before walking out the room, loud music blaring down the hallway.

"God, I still have to interview that old goat-face. Gee, this is going to be so much fun."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Again plz review! i am not continuing My Lfie for a little bit. got writers block for that. any suggestion?**


	4. News

**Hello. I know i didn't update a lot but her is the new chapter! I think I might just be updating faster cause I have a lot of chapters written down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

_Last time on NCIS: Bleachified..._

_"God. I still have to interview that old goat-face. Gee this is going to be so much fun."_

**Chapter 4 News by:** **GetsugaTenshou1315**

"So, goat-face, can you please tell me WHY YOU ARE A SUSPECT?!" Ichigo yelled at the man with hand-cuffs around his arms and legs. It was just a precaution of course. Just in case the old man decided to attack Ichigo.

"Ichigo my boy! Why did you tie up your papa?" The old goat-face seemed genuinely bewildered.

"I'm not kidding! Tell me why are you a suspect? How come you know Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Tell me!" Ichigo slammed his hands down on the table, his chair flipped over in anger and he was practically yelling. No, scratch that, he was yelling.

Behind him, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Yuzu, and Karin were all standing ther watching the interrogation go on.

"Renji-kun, why is Ichi-nee yelling at dad? Why are we at Ichi-nee's work place? Did dad do something wrong?" Yuzu was quiet and scared and she looked at Renji with questioning eyes.

"Uh... Um... Uh... I don't know? Maybe? Yes? No? I don't know!" Renji answered with hopeful glances pointed towards Ishida and Chad. Ishida took a stance and began to speak.

"A man was murdered. The lead suspect, Mayuri Kurotsutchi's most dialed phone number was your father's unfortunately. Ichigo isn't very happy about it either. Don't worry Yuzu-san. Hopefully your father isn't going to become a major suspect." Yuzu nodded and looked at Karin one more time before going to look back at the interview.

Karin on the other hand was calm and collected as she continued to look at the interview. She fumbled with her hands, took a deep breath and turned away from the scene and walked away.

"Karin-chan?" Karin walked out the room, into the interview room and whacked the man old man on the head.

"Karin, why are you so mean to your papa?" Karin this time kicked him... oh I don't know, let's say... down there. "OWWWWWWW! Karin, why?" The old man cried before turning towards the sky. "Why Masaki! Why? Why are our children so mean to me? Please tell me why our children are so mean to their papa?"

"Shut up you goddamn Goat-face!" Ichigo, along with his father that was still tied up, walked over to the window, and Ichigo proceeded to toss his dad out the window.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo wiped his hands together before walking in on the dumbfounded team.

"What?"

"Ichi-nee!" Yuzu put her hands on her waist with an annoyed look.

"Gomen?" Ichigo shrugged and turned towards Renji. "Go get that Goat-face." Renji nodded and walked off with Chad trailing behind, with his usual silence.

Meanwhile...

"Someone please untie me!" Ichigo's father pleaded to bewildered pedestrians as they stared at the man who miraculously fell out of the NCIS headquarter's top floor. To the passersbys, they were amazed at how the man even survived. There wer five floors in total and that man just 'flew' out the window.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with red hair and tatoos covering his body appeared along with another mexican looking man and some hand cuffs. They carried him back into the building.

Then a man with orange hair popped his head out and exclaimed with authority, "Thanks guys, now bring him in." Then the orange head continued with a mumble that everyone could hear, so it wasn't much of a mumble, still 'mumbled' "That stupid old man. I think I'll throw him out the window again." All of the people who saw the orange head stood in shock as the other man being dragged away, yelled.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo face-palmed and the hopped out the window as well. People screamed. He landed safely, then walked over to the man being dragged away, picked him up, and whispered something in his ear, before throwing the man into the nearby wall (poor wall).

Tatsuki looked out the window before yelling loud and clear, "Ichigo! Behave yourself! You of all people should know that we need your father alive!" Everyone turned to see her yelling out of the basement window near the door.

"Yeah. I know. Sometimes I wish I could just KILL HIM!" Ichigo said that last part with a very loud yell, directed towards the area at which he threw his father.

"Why are our children so mean to me Masaki?" Was all that answered Ichigo back.

Ichigo picked up a huge chunk of stone and claimed, "I think I will kill him now. I'll somehow get him to talk even though he'll be dead. Don't worry a single bit." Just as he was about to throw the lovely rock, an old-kind looking man with white hair came out of nowhere.

"Ichigo-san, please refrain from killing your father. He is after all our lead suspect."

* * *

**So I tried hard to add some itsy-bitsy parts of humor. Please R&R. Once again, My Life, will be very slow on updating. I don't have any ideas for it. Suggestions are welcome.**

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


	5. We Are Getting Nowhere!

**New Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach! Only storyline and ideas.**

* * *

_Last time on NCIS:Bleachified..._

_"Ichigo-san, please refrain from killing your father. He is after all a suspect."_

**We Are Getting Nowhere by GetsugaTenshou1315**

"Ukitake-san! You know I can't stand this stupid father. Just let me at him. Please!" Ichigo asked with a pleading look. Suddenly out of nowhere a flew through the air and hit Ichigo behind his head. **(A/N: Gibbs style hehe...) **

"Ichigo-san! You know I can't allow that! It's against the rules. And even I can't rescue you if you're arrested! You should know this! Now hurry up and come in before someone else gets hurt besides your father." Ichigo continued to fight back while all the bystanders stood there dumbstruck.

_Is this really the person that's going to solve my brother's murder? _Rukia thought to herself while looking out the window above all the commotion. Suddenly a helicopter appeared above everyone. Ichigo threw the rock and raced into the building and raced back out with some signaling lights. He turned them on and began to direct the chopper down to the ground.

As the door opened, a man stepped out. He wore glasses and had brown hair and a very eerie smile.

"Aizen!" Ichigo and everyone at HQ hissed that word. It was known that Aizen can be the kindest yet cruelest man of all people when he wanted to. Everyone at HQ despised him greatly, that when he visited, no one said anything to him, they just ignored him unless he threatened to lock them up. He was the CIA director after all.

"Well hello, minna! Glad to see you again!" Ichigo and everyone else glared at Aizen, shooting daggers at the man.

"Aizen-sama. Why have you come and visited us this time? Ichigo spoke with a little bit more calmness than before but his voice was still strung high with tension.

"Ah, Ichigo-san." Ichigo cringed as he was called out to with familiarity. "May, I ask you, why is your father stuck in a wall, and why he is not in the building, but here outside making a scene?"

"Uh... He pissed me off and I guess I threw him out the window?" Ichigo shrugged and walked over to his dad, getting ready to pull his father out the indent he made in the wall.

Just as Ichigo managed to pull out his father, leaving a very clear indent behind, Aizen appeared next to him.

"Ah.. Uh, uh!" Aizen wiggled his finger in a side to side motion. "I won't be letting you take this case. My team will take it because you seem incapable of solving this case without putting in your emotion." As Aizen said this, two men appeared behind him.

The first man was smiling creepily, and his eyes were all squinty. He had purplish hair. The other man wore glasses that covered his eyes and he seemed blind. Aizen pointed to the smiling man.

"This is my subordinate, Gin Ichimaru. The other man here is Kaname. His last name you do not need to know. They along with me, might i mention one more time, will be taking over this case." Aizen coldly smiled at everyone and his own glasses shined brightly, suspiciously even.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed under his breath as he looked at Ukitake-san. Trying to signal to him to say "no" and let Ichigo continue on.

"All right, Aizen. But, but, there is one condition." Ukitake-san raised a hand.

"Oh?" Aizen likewise raised an eyebrow.

"you will inform us on everything you have found or learned. If you don't then we'll be taking back the case."

"Alright that works, I guess." Aizen added that last part, smirked and turned towards the building, chuckling to himself. Gin and Tousen followed suit.

"Damn it! Why'd you let them take the case Ukitake-san?!" Ichigo stared with horror at Ukitake-san. For once the entire agency actually agreed with him.

"Why?"

"How come?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

A chorus of more voices replied, adding to the panic in the situation.

"Alright! People, guys, I know. It's alright. Aizen-san will surely give us the information when we ask for it. Don't worry. There is no need to panic over this."

"But..." Ichigo and his team were just about to begin when they were interrupted by Ukitake-san.

"No buts. it's already finalized alright? The case is to be handed over to Aizen-sn who surely will give us the info when we need it. End of discussion!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? R&R Please! See you later minna!**

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


	6. Change of Pace

**Yay! New chapter! Hopefully this story will get uploaded more but I'm currenly in another country. T^T want to upload faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sensei does!**

* * *

_Previously on NCIS: Bleachfied.._

_We are handing the case over to Aizen-san who will surely give us the information when we ask for it. End of discussion!_

**Change of Pace be GetsugaTenshou1315**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why let Aizen take the case when I'm more capable the anyone else! No, my team is more than capable wen handling this case! Damn it!" Ichigo ran his hand through his wild orange mess on his head that he likes to call hair.

"Calm down Kurosaki. We'll get further into this. Don't worry." Ishida attempted to calm down the infuriated man. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Ishida muttered to himself before continuing on. "How about we investigate in secret about this?"

"Renji, Chad, what do you guys think?" Ichigo questioned his two agents that have not yet put any imput on ths topic.

"Uhh, I am not getting into this! Nah-uh! No way for me!" Renji shook his hands out in front of himself and grabbed his gear before attempting to run out. Ichigo on the other hand seems to have disappeared to some unknown territory.

"Renji!" Ichigo stood in front of a dumbfounded pinneaple redhead. He emitted a deathly killer aura and forced all into one point and shot it at Renji.

"Hai-i Ichigo uh I mean boss-no uh, Ichigo?"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Another good slap on th back of Renji's head later...

"Gah! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Renji proceeded to roll aroud on the floor, clutching his throbbing and even redder head. "Ichigo, I think you just sent my head into on helluva painful recovery through hell and back."

"Good. I want you working now!" Ichigo stalked off, up the stairs and into Ukitake Juushiro, the director's, room.

"Now-What? How can I do that?" Ichigo gave his famous you-tell-anyone-I'll-kill-you scowl.

"BOLO, got it." Chad picked up his phone.

"Credit cards, reciepts, cars, tabs, buildings, on it." Ishida started to type, glancing at Renji as if to cue him.

'Uh... family members, wills, contracts, law files go." Renji muttered to himself and his team mates. Clicking his mouse, an endless stream of typing clicks could be heard.

The entire squadroom was quiet until a loud bang disrupted half the building and the other half was now officially most likely deaf.

"What do you mean end of discussion!? We are not done! You know what Aizen is like, he is a dirty backstabbing shit bag that got rotten and needs to be thrown into the trash! He'll destroy us all one day unless we don't let him get his way. We need this case Ukitake-san! NOT HIM!" Ichigo's voice blared colorful curses before freezing and deciding it should show itself outside the door as well. "Everyone! Back. To. Work. Now!"

The entire building jumped and raced to get back to their work in fear that thy will be beheaded by the ever scowling orange haired man.

"Ichigo-san, please refrain from scaring the workers, especially the new ones. You need to calm down. I promise I will get Aizen to guve us the information. Alright now go work on some cold case files. We need to file those things away for storage."

"Hai, Ukitake-san." Ichigo sighed while walking out the door and down the stairs to the squadroom. "What do you have?"

"uh, credit cards haven't been used in some time. No reciepts. Cars haven't been used either." Ishida continued typing.

"SO you're telling me that you got nothing? Nothing at all? Seriously?" Ichigo was about to explode or more likely implode in anger.

"No, his tabs have shown some disturbances in his area." Ishida continued on after Ichigo's 'little' out burst. A questioning glance from Ichigo told Ishida to continue where the disturbances are from. "Gotie street. Number 13."

"Chad?" Ichigo glanced at the mexican.

"No hits on the BOLO. Still trying to get in contact with the metro, airports, public transportation, along with some other popular places."

"Good Chad. Renji anything at all?" A dubious Ichigo stared down at Renji, towering over the cowering man.

"Ah... One daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi, lives with our man and works with him in one of the labs that he owns. No will. No contracts. No law files. This mostly comes from Tatsuki by the way." Renji clicked up a picture of the daughter. She had no expression on her face while her black hair was in a loose ponytail on the back of her neck. Her eyes were blank with no emotion or anything like that.

"Damn it. Not a shred of good evidence. Ishida, Chad, and I will check out the labs. You Renji, will stay here, filing and storing all the cold cases. Grab your gear and move out." Ichigo pulled out his gun, bag, and badge. He walked off, Ishida and Chad in tow.

"What! You mean I am going to have to do all this crap filing by myself?!"Rennji looked scared, ready to wet his own pants, and officially preparing to kill himself. Teh elevator door closed. Then once more opened.

"Renji, I forgot to tell you. Those need to be turned in by tonight. Good luck. Have fun!" Ichigo smiled the smile from hell and waved goodbye before the elevator closed once more.

"Oh fuckin' hell, I'll be here till midnight. Oh god I have a date tonight, shit. Looks like I'll have to cancel. Damn it!"

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry couldn't resist putting the date part in at the end. You know, Tony=Renji? Anyone see it?**

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


End file.
